vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS
Positive Metacritic Reviews ' *'Neutral Metacritic Reviews ' *'Negative Metacritic Reviews ' *'No Reviews Listed ''' For cartridge games that are also available on eShop, please note/use this image: . Not all cartridge games available on the eShop are available in all regions at the same time, so note that as well. Upcoming Games '''For upcoming games, click here. Cartridge Based DSiWare It may seem odd to want to play something that would be considered "outdated", but fuck you, DSiWare had some pretty fun stuff. It will also be supported for a little while longer, so you might want to keep your eye out for some future releases anyway. Of course, now you get charged sales tax, but that's entirely Nintendo's fault. Thankfully, they get reviews and videos on 3DS, so you can get a preview before you buy. DSiWare is downloadable and transferable with the 3DS. However, you won't be able to keep any of your save data (due to Nintendo's legal bullshit). That said, all you have to do is download a free application off of the DSiWare Shop (the 3DS already has the means to do so without said app). Have both plugged in (or you'll get a fuckton of warning messages), set up a full or custom transfer (the full is much more convenient), and Pikmin will transfer all your data. If you get an error message, whatever was in the middle of being transferred will have to re-transfer, but everything else will already be sent over, and won't start all the way over. Nintendo eShop Amusingly enough, Nintendo dropped the "Ware" name from Wii and DSi, because they felt devs and audiences would think they were making inferior products (given the notorious restrictions associated with the names, they weren't too far off with that). These are downloadable with real world monies and taxes, which requires you to use a credit card monies or a 3DS card to add cash. If you don't have enough cash at the moment of buying the game and are only off a little, you can use your credit card to add just what you need to make the difference. Games with Endings These games tend to have better length to them. However, they have an eventual goal and an ending. Technically, you might not play them more than once, but you could if you felt like it. Some actually have more replay value than others due to extra endings, alternate "paths", time-trials, play-style possibilities, etc. "Infinite" Games These games have that "Tetris appeal" in that there is no real "ending" to shoot for, and you can replay them constantly. Most of these are puzzle games (a small few aren't), but with a variety in gameplay. Most of these have some sort of single-player goal-centric mode to accompany endless modes, however, the main meat of the purchase comes from the latter. Applications These are not technically games, but have neat features. These include internet-based and/or sometimes creative-driven applications, along with other things that may come in handy or are just kinda fun to mess with. Unlike DSiWare, these are not limited to your 3DS' system memory, but run off your SD card. Which is good, because some have pretty big file sizes. 3DS Virtual Console If you missed them the first time, and feel like supporting the classics over pirating them, check out this page for a good idea of what (may be up) to buy: Game Boy (Color). The only games that may not be confirmed are those with licensing issues, such as Disney games. Game Gear and TurboGrafx were confirmed, but we haven't heard any news about TG16, but Game Gear was recently re-confirmed to be on its way. If it ever gets confirmed, we'll let you know. This little chart here is for double checking your decision before you make it, with screenshots and gameplay videos to reassure you. There are some VC games that aren't good or don't really hold up against a later or alternate variant that's also on the eShop (ex: choose Tetris Party Live over the old GB Tetris). As a result, the ones in this table are generally the ones we think you should consider. This is a list that will be updated when the need arises, and games will be added or changed. One case being Adventure Island GB, which is pretty good, but Adventure Island II blows it out of the water and is the better choice, IF it comes out on the eShop. This isn't always the case though, as some prequels can potentially offer different experiences (ex: Super Mario Land 1 versus SML2). Click on the game's name to view a gameplay video. The List Note: Although mostly similar, the VC libraries and prices do differ a wee bit per region, so beware. Pricing seems to be company set, and not all games cost the same, regardless of the game's original system. *Currently, NES, GB and GBC are the only libraries available to NA and EU/PAL regions (i.e. outside Japan), regardless of Ambassador status (see further below). None allow for multiplayer. All have "save state-like" functions called "Restore Points", located on the touch screen. *Also, in case you didn't know, the NES VC for 3DS is different from the Wii NES VC and the two have access to different separate libraries instead of the same one. Once integrated, the TG16 library on 3DS will probably do the same thing, availability-wise that is. Game Boy *Game Boy games are only in monochrome (black/grey/white or shades of green; switch with a press of a button) and have no Super Game Boy or Game Boy Color support. File:Sml1vc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvdtW7KFROI Super Mario Land] File:Dkgbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTUwxnh2XkI Donkey Kong] File:Kdlgbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EAw3CGscwg Kirby's Dream Land] File:Gng1vc.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZBm4TKrw0s Game & Watch Gallery] File:Mpgbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMXgdKrl87s Mario's Picross] File:Asgbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_q8AuLOV0s Avenging Spirit] File:Gqgbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31pLazevOR4 Gargoyle's Quest] File:Mmrmw1vc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkdPx6C0pRQ Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge] File:Sml2vc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=javJr19UQZQ Super Mario Land 2] File:Catrapvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDx8ukW5C9Y Catrap] File:Btdvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCjbGaXIpjI BurgerTime Deluxe] File:Bkvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBTBnFBipB0 Balloon Kid] File:M2rosgbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocqQy2IOIvU Metroid II: Return of Samus] File:Aigbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So60fJQiiss Adventure Island] File:Bcgbvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSDScpnHEdg Bionic Commando] File:Lncvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLrmjNkNbE8 Lock 'n Chase] File:Kbb3dsvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nZnrEz0EXM Kirby's Block Ball] File:Kpl3dsvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI4UQVNl_ag Kirby's Pinball Land] File:Soh2vc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwo9IULzzaI The Sword of Hope II] File:Kiomam3dsvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43d0wuabLyo Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters] File:Sml3wario13dsvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZa_sGkF774 Wario Land 1 (Super Mario Land 3)] File:Moma3dsvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apte760SGic Mole Mania] Game Boy Color *Game Boy Color games are always full color in their original palettes (so no monochrome option, and still no Super Game Boy support). File:Tlozlagbcvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1yPnnFvVkU Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX, The] File:Bmebvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FD1TuZWdo_s Blaster Master: Enemy Below] File:Gandwg2gbcvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7_D0zmCrts Game & Watch Gallery 2] NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) *NES 3DSVC support is slowly being integrated per game, one-by-one. In addition, new games are being added that weren't in the Ambassador update below. Multiplayer does not seem to allow for 2 3DS systems to do simultaneous multiplayer (yet? although the only one with multiplayer right now is Super Mario Bros. anyways, which is turn-taking, so yeah), but DOES allow players to use Restore Points. *NES games are presented as is, so no in-game coding has changed (with a few exceptions). File:Super_mario_bros_3dsvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ia8bhFoqkVE Super Mario Bros.] File:Metroid_(U)_-!-_002.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ti1V0YMULGs Metroid] File:Punch-Out!!_(U)_001.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPooTVA45SQ Punch-Out!!] File:Zeldancube13dsvc.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4bvZZa5Mtg Legend of Zeldan Cube] Game Gear Unlike Nintendo's VC, the Game Gear features many more options, including: customizable buttons that include options for rapid-fire, screen mode (tiny ass screen with GG system border or expanded, full-screen mode), system color, "Blur" (ghosting/after image), system performance (normal or original (i.e. likely includes slowdown and things like that)) in addition to the normal save state-like restore points. The system colors (i.e. the border) to pick are black, blue, yellow, or red. Damn. Even now, Sega does what Nintendon't. Games File:GGShinobi_3ds.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75awmrcSXBg GG Shinobi] File:Dragoncrystal_3ds.jpg|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aboklklBW6k Dragon Crystal] File:SonicTripleTrouble_3ds.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBo8mThOXEg Sonic Triple Trouble] Screen/Menu Example(text is respective to country, so it's likely in English for you): File:GG_3dsVC_1.jpg|Can't see shit, captain. File:GG_3dsVC_2.jpg|Ah, much better. Ambassador Certificate Only Here's a note to any of you lucky folks who bought a 3DS for $249.99, you probably have gotten something called an ambassador certificate which allows you to download some free shit to boot. Mostly Virtual Console shit that others can't have (yet) like NES and GBA games. The bad news is if you bought the 3DS at the $169.99 price drop, then no Certificate for you! If there is a way to have a Ambassador Hack or not, then godsspeed onto them. Because trust me it sucks not having this. NES will come to all soon enough and have digital manuals and other stuff as well (ambassadors will get free updates to the newer versions). We still don't know when. GBA has been said to be "AmbASSador only", but we all know PR loves to lie and Nintendo loves money, so don't lose hope yet. "How do I download this? Are they free? I've never played these games before, which should I d-" Hold on there, pilgrim. This here image should answer just about any questions you might have left about the Ambassador ordeal. If not, that's what our "Discussion" page is for. Category:Nintendo Category:Eighth Generation